INFINITELY YOURS Remake
by D2121
Summary: Orang bilang, pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan - pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan campur tangan di dalamnya? Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya.. Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini. ( YUNJAE )


INFINITELY YOURS

WARNING! YAOI! BL!

Remake dari NOVEL yang judulnya sama, karya **ORIZUKA**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong ( YunJae )

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dll.

Summary : Orang bilang, pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan - pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan campur tangan di dalamnya?

Kita bukanlah dua garis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan. Sekeras apa pun kita berdua, saling menjauhkan diri –dan menjauhkan hati- pada akhirnya akan bertemu kembali.

Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya..

Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini.

Karena Novel aslinya GS jadi ada sedikit yang dirubah.

* * *

" Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance.."

Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari sebuah Hp. Pemiliknya sedang duduk di atas koper besar berwarna merah, asik memainkan PSP dengan kepala bergoyang - goyang mengikuti irama. Orang - orang yang lewat melirik penasaran dan berubah mengernyit saat melihat hoodie kebesaran, celana levis pendek, kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu converse yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong, pemilik keanehan itu, tak tampak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia asyik menendang dan memelintir Lei, lawan Jin –karakter yang sedang di mainkannya. Jika berhasil mengalahkan Lei, ia akan mendapatkan gelar baru sebagai Master.

"Ah!" serunya membuat sepasang suami istri lansia yang kebetulan lewat berjengit kaget. Masih tampak tak sadar, Jaejoong sekarang malah mengutuki Jin yang tadi telat menendang dan akhirnya terkapar.

Sambil berdesis sebal, Jaejoong mematikan PSP, memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di pesawat agar bisa berkonstrasi penuh. Ia lantas melirik Levi's-nya. Sudah 1jam berlalu semenjak Ia tiba di terminal keberangkatan internasional bandara Soekarno-Hatta, tetapi rombongan Together Tour, travel agent yang akan memandunya ke Korea Selatan, belum juga tampak. Pesawat setengah jam lagi berangkat dan ia masih berada di luar.

"kemana si orang-orang.." gumamnya sambil menatap sekeliling yang gelap. Beberapa pemuda Korea yang lewat dan bergegas masuk ke terminal. Jaejoong refleks merapikan poni, tetapi mereka bahkan tak melirik.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan punggung para pemuda itu –berharap bisa satu pesawat dengan mereka dan mengobrol untuk menjajal kemampuan bahasa Koreanya –saat seorang pemuda lain muncul dari belakang dan menabraknya. Lebih tepatnya, menabrak PSPnya. Sekarang, benda malang itu meluncur bebas di lantai.

"Ups, sorry." Ujar pemuda itu.

Sebelum Jaejoong bereaksi, sepasang kekasih dengan troli penuh muatan lewat dan melindas PSP itu.

Jajoong mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Aaaahh!" pekiknya begitu sadar lantas segera berlari menuju PSPnya. Saat mendapati layar kesayangannya itu retak, seketika Jaejoong merasa nyawanya seperti terbang meinggalkan tubuh.

"Aduh, maaf, ngga sengaja." Sepasang kekasih itu beralasan, lantas buru-buru pergi. Jaejoong tak sempat mencegah mereka. Ia masih dalam keadaan syok berat.

Jaejoong mengelus layar PSP yang sekarang sudah terbagi dua, lalu mencoba menyalakannya. Warna aurora sekarang menghiasi layar dan terdengar suara mirip radio rusak.

"Jin.." ratap Jaejoong ling-lung.

 **TOHOSHINKI PT.**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Principal & Design Director **

**Jung_Yunho tohoshinki .com**

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria dengan mantel cokelat tua sedang setengah membungkuk di depannya. Pria itu membuka Rayban yang dikenakan –tampak garis wajah yang tegas dengan mata tajam menyerupai musang dan bibir berbentuk hati –lantas menggoyangkan kartu yang dijepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tersebut.

Walaupun tak mengerti, Jaejoong menerimanya juga.

" Dua minggu lagi hubungi saya dinomor itu." ujarnya dengan suara berat khas perokok. "Sekarang , saya sedang terburu-buru mengejar flight."

Tak terlihat repot-repot menunggu reaksi Jaejoong, pria itu kembali mengenakan Rayban, bangkit dan menarik kopernya masuk ke antrian. Jaejoong sendiri masihmelongo sambil berlutut dilantai, sampai akhirnya seorang petugas menyuruhnya minggir karena dianggap menghalangi jalan.

Jaejoong bangkit dan kembali duduk dikopernya sambil membersihkan lutut yang kotor. Ia menatap PSPnya yang tampak menyedihkan, lalu beralih pada kartu nama yang digenggamnya.

"Tsk. Malem-malem pake rayban segala, sih." Gerutunyasebal. Hampir saja ia menyobek kartu itu kalau tidak tiba-tiba teringat Ia bisa meminta lebih dari sekedar PSP. Ya, Ia akan meminta PS3, konsol yang lebih mahal dari PSP butut miliknya.

Jejoong sedang terkekeh sendiri –mengagumi otak bulusnya– saat secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah rombongan yang dipandu seorang pria lewat didalam terminal. Seketika punggung Jaejoong menegak,merasa mengenali sosok pemandu itu.

"Junsu!" jerit Jaejoong membuat semua orang menatapnya. Semua, kecuali subjek yang dipanggil. Rombongan itu lewat tanpa menengok sedikit pun dan menghilang di balik tembok.

* * *

Tbc..


End file.
